Flush Fanatics
by smiles1116
Summary: Mai and Sasuke are rivals with no boundaries. What happens when they instigate a challenge simply to make the other blush first?
1. A Challenge Arises

[Flush Fanatics: A Challenge Arises (Introduction)]

_This is a request from MY Mai-chan. ;)And this idea came mainly from her, but… well, I helped a little. XD_

Name: Mai

Looks: long dark red curls and emerald eyes

Mai sways her hips as she walks down the sidewalk, smirking as she sees none other than Sasuke himself come into view.

"Sasuke! Good to see you out of your emo corner!" She gives an innocent smile as he throws her an irritated look.

"I'm not emo, Maiko." The scarlet haired beauty smirks a little, emerald eyes flashing wickedly.

"That's not what it looks like. If you would blush or even – heaven forbid – smile, you'd look so much more handsome... not to mention human." She grins. "Buuuut the world would tooootally end."

Sasuke glares at her. "I don't blush."

"We've noticed." The smirk hasn't left. Sasuke finds it extremely irritating for some reason, almost as much as Shikamaru finds nearly all things troublesome.

"I'll prove to you I'm not emo. In fact," Sasuke gains his own smirk, "I'm going to make YOU blush before you make ME blush."

Mai looks at him for a moment, slightly stunned, before smirking.

"... You're on."


	2. Safety First

[Flush Fanatics: Safety First (1)]

_At not-so-long last, my Maiko. :) Chapter one of possibly ten. Vote in the poll for who should blush first!_

Mai smirks slightly as she strolls down the street toward none other than Ichiraku's, where she is meeting team seven for lunch. She feels her smirk deepening as she gets closer, fully planning to win the challenge from yesterday. She pauses outside for a moment to carefully arrange her face into an innocently pleasant smile before ducking into the tent.

"Hello, Naru-kun!" She chirps as she sits between him and Sasuke, She glances over to her right. "... Uchiha."

"... Manami."

She smirks mentally and turns back to a grinning Naruto. Soon, Sakura appears and freezes. She gives Mai a dirty look when she sees the girl between Naruto and Sasuke. She takes a seat on the other side of Naruto since Sasuke is sitting next to the wall.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yells happily as his first bowl is set in front of him. Mai giggles and picks up her chopsticks, Sasuke doing the same to her right. She notices Sakura not eating, thinking the pink-haired girl is probably worried about her weight... again. The three eat in silence for a moment before Mai's voice fills the tent.

"You know, Sasuke," she says casually, "you should practice safer eating habits by using condiments."

She smirks slightly as she hears him choke on his noodles. Naruto snorts and is seen with ramen broth dripping out of his nose as he laughs and wipes his face. Sakura has a mixed look of horror and anger with a hint of amusement on her face.

Sasuke fights down the flush that threatens his pale features.

"... Hn."


	3. The Morning After

[Flush Fanatics: The Morning After (2)]

_Ahaha! Second chapter is out! I'm surprised that several people seem to like this story. :P As of right now, I think this is going to be an 8 chapter fic, plus the introduction and epilogue. Anyway, on to the story!_

Sasuke glares slightly as he leaves the ramen stand, hands shoved deeply into his pockets. He mentally mutters under his breath and barely manages to keep his outward appearance completely stoic. He hadn't really expected her to launch an attack so quickly, but then again, this IS Mai.... Sasuke shakes his head slightly to clear it of his thoughts, wondering how he can get back at Mai for that humiliating remark.

Oh yes.... She will pay.

***Later***

Mai clutches her stomach slightly, not happy at all. As much as she hates it, she is on her way to see Sakura; that stupid stand she stopped at for dinner on the way back from her mission must have given her food poisoning. Luckily for her, team 7 is meeting to train this morning.

She turns into the training ground and immediately flings herself toward the bushes to regurgitate everything in her stomach. Upon emptying its contents, she glances up when a shadow falls over her. She gives a weak smile.

"... Sasuke."

"... Maiko." He watches her carefully for a moment. "... You okay?"

"Yeah, couldn't be better." She says sarcastically, but the effect is lost on him when she clutches her stomach and struggles not to give him an instant replay. She doesn't see the slight smirk on his face.

"... I see what the problem is." Her head snaps up.

"You do...?!" He nods slightly.

"Morning-after symptoms."

"W-what?!" Mai feels her face heating up. Sasuke's smirk appears on his face and in his eyes.

"After a brilliant night with me last night, your body can't help but desire to bear my children." Mai fights off the blush that threatens to overtake her pale features and opens her mouth to insult him, but she is interrupted by Naruto.

"You slept with teme?!" Mai shuts her mouth and grits her teeth to keep the blush away and thinks.

_Oh Sasuke... you'll pay.... Game on._


	4. In Plain Sight

[Flush Fanatics: In Plain Sight (3)]

_*grins* Well, you saw this one coming, mi hermosa. Third chapter is here!_

Mai stalks away from the training grounds after she has Sakura heal her. How dare he?! Kick her while she's down, why doesn't he?! She fumes as she tries to walk calmly but finally gives up and bounds away, not stopping until she gets home. She slams the door behind her and leans against it as she makes a vow.

_... I will get you, Sasuke.... You're only human._

***The next day***

Mai checks herself in the mirror, nodding slightly in satisfaction. Oh yes... this will definitely work. She smirks a little and shakes her head before turning on heel and walking out the door.

***Meanwhile***

Sasuke smirks to himself as he leaves his compound, remembering how he managed to best Mai yesterday. Of course, it makes him a little nervous as well as curious to see how she's going to get back at him.

He continues along the street and is soon joined by Naruto, who begins to blabber... something about ramen and occasionally "I will beat you, teme!" Sasuke mentally rolls his eyes before freezing upon seeing Mai leave her own compound. His jaw mentally drops.

Her feet are housed by a pair of white heels with ribbons tying around her ankles and part of her lower leg. Her smooth, toned legs cause a mental drool as his eyes work their way up, catching sight of the black miniskirt that is just the right length to cause anyone to double take. It hugs her hips in all the right places, placing emphasis on the slight sway as she walks. Further up, he sees the skirt hanging low on her hips as her jade camisole rides up the least bit, baring her taut midriff... and the jade leaf symbol that makes up the dangle of her navel ring. Ripping his gaze from it, his eyes continue to travel up to see the jade top emphasizing her curves in a modestly tempting way, the straps loose on her shoulders, which are covered by the scarlet curls cascading over them and down her back. Her emerald eyes glitter darkly with humor, a smirk resting on her face.

"Mai-chan, you look hot!" Sasuke snaps from his slight daze as his blonde teammate yells at the girl... no _woman_... who exudes a sexual air.

"Thank you, Naru-kun!" She smiles, but he notices it's not the usual smile seen on her face as she turns her gaze to him.

Sasuke realizes in an instant that she's not wearing a bra.

"Sasuke." She says coolly in greeting with a devious look in her eyes.

"... Maiko." He struggles to push away the threatening blush (and arousal) caused by the way she seems to sensually roll his name around with that clever pink tongue of hers.

A slow smirk crosses her face as he turns to walk away, knowing she got to him. She watches the raven-haired male leave the scene, perfectly aware of the slight tension in his posture. She dismisses the brief flicker of desire she caught sight of in his eyes, thinking she read too far into it.

_Oh, yes.... Sasuke's going down... and it won't take more than a miniskirt and heels._


	5. Two Can Play That Game

[Flush Fanatics: Two Can Play That Game (4)]

_You've requested it twice, then I didn't follow through before finals and summer. My apologies… but I'm back! *crickets chirp* … Geeze, be excited, why don't you?_

Sasuke swallows hard as he enters his house and shuts the door. He had to force himself to leave. Of course, a lesser man would have just jumped her. But not Sasuke... he has a stoic, unaffected, indifferent attitude to keep up. Though the way that leaf symbol glinted below her navel…. He pushes back a mental shudder. He feels a deep smirk slide onto his face.

_Maiko, Maiko, Maiko… if it's hard ball you want to play… well, I'll show you the origin of the phrase._

*** The next day ***

Maiko walks toward the training fields early the next morning, hoping to arrive before Team 7. Maybe if she's lucky, she'll beat them there and get her own training in; then she can leave with them being none the wiser. She takes a glance up at the sky and sighs.

_Damn sneaky ninja weather god... Why's he have to make it rain on my parade?_

The thought hardly has time to cross her mind before it begins to sprinkle. Occasional droplets of cool water fall through the morning air, adding an underlying chill to the early hour. Goosebumps rise on her bare skin as she breaks into a jog, trying to get to the field more quickly. A sound as she approaches makes her stop dead, all senses on alert for danger. She senses none and slowly begins to make her way toward the tree line, ducking in and continuing on through the trees. It begins to rain a little harder, and she finds she's almost grateful for the low, steady hum of rain pattering over the ground as she creeps along. She spies a human form in the field and ducks carefully behind a tree, peeking out. She blinks in surprise.

… _What's Sasuke doing here? His team isn't meeting for another two hours!_ She stands hidden behind a tree, peeking out from the leaves, watching the lean yet muscular male continue as if having no idea he's being watched.

The rain continues to fall steadily as the figure ahead works slowly and carefully through a continuous set of katas, one form flowing into the next, creating a steady chain of graceful movement. The muscles flex and ripple under the pale, unblemished skin, containing a deadly grace and predatory power. Maiko lets out a low, shaky breath as her gaze is locked in place, helpless to pull away. Her eyes begin to widen as the loose, white shirt covering the male soaks up the excess rain, finally becoming saturated and clinging to his form like a second skin, the sight almost making him seem a sexual tease. Her breath catches when he stops, thinking he's sensed her, but is shocked to see him straighten and casually shrug and peel the shirt from his body in an almost sensual manner, revealing more and more skin before letting it fall to the ground. She shivers a little, mentally blaming it on the cold, though unable to explain away the twisting in her stomach. After a moment more of this torture, she turns and flees, eyes wide, not stopping until she's safely in her home, door shut, trying to push the mental image of his wet, naked torso from her mind.

*** Meanwhile ***

Sasuke lets his shirt fall to the ground, turning again so his back is to the tree line. His ears don't miss the catch of the low breath of the female hiding and watching him. A self-satisfied smile spreads onto his face when he hears her scramble up and flee through the driving rain, waiting until the footsteps fade before he turns again, bending and picking up his soaked shirt. He shoves his left hand into his pocket while casually slinging the dripping cloth over his other shoulder as he begins to walk home again, smirking to himself with an idle thought.

_Round four to Uchiha._


	6. Raising Awareness

[Flush Fanatics: Raising Awareness (5)]

_Ahahaha! I'm doing so well! What's this, the second chapter in less than four months? ^ ^;; … Yeah… sorry... Anyway, here's to you and all your free time!_

Maiko stands with her back against her door, soaked from the rain, eyes shut. She's trembling a little but blaming it on the icy rain this early in the morning. Her thoughts race through her mind, completely flustered.

_How the hell can he manage to look so sexy without trying? It's not fair! … Wait, he's not sexy! No, he's just a smoking hot jerk…. No, he's just a jerk! A big, spiteful, arrogant, handsome…. _

Inner Maiko goes haywire and yells at her to shut up and stop thinking about her rival like that.

_Oh hot damn… there's no possible way a man that sexy could be completely straight…._

Maiko's thoughts trail off as a wicked smirk slides onto her face, a devious twinkle in her eyes.

*** The next day ***

Sasuke leaves his home the next morning, rather pleased that he got to her without even saying a word.

_Damn I'm good._

He smirks inwardly as he walks out onto the main street, hands in his pockets, typical Sasuke-style. He lets his thoughts fade out as he approaches the designated meeting zone for his team. Upon arrival, he leans against a tree, hands remaining in his pockets. Both teammates arrive within a few moments of each other, and he ignores the fangirlism from one and the muttered challenges from the other. After Kakashi decides to show up after getting lost on the road to life and trains them, he can go home. He inwardly tenses slightly when a brightly colored ribbon is shoved in front of his face. His eyes stare at the looped, rainbow ribbon before slowly tracing up the pale arm holding it out, eyes coming to rest on a familiar face holding a bright smile and emerald eyes framed by glossy crimson curls.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" Maiko flashes another brilliant smile. "Please, have a ribbon!"

Sasuke stares at her. "… Why should I?"

Sakura goes red with fury, jealous that he actually spoke to the girl. Maiko and Sasuke both ignore her. "It's to help raise awareness, Sasuke!"

"…" He slowly takes the ribbon from her, examining it. "… What are you raising awareness for?"

Maiko smiles up happily, pleased. "Gay rights!"

Sasuke stares at her again. "… Why would I need to be aware of gay rights?"

Maiko turns her back to him and begins to walk away, a deep smirk settling onto her face, though her voice remains cheery. "Well, I figured you would help me raise awareness, since you and Naru-kun have been an item since the day genin teams were assigned."

Sakura chokes and sputters on the water she just let flow into her mouth while Naruto's jaw drops, staring at her with wide eyes and yells, "What? With teme?"

Sasuke shuts his eyes and clenches his hand around the ribbon, fighting back the heat rushing toward his face at the memory of accidentally kissing his blonde teammate. "… Hn."


	7. Just One Time

[Flush Fanatics: Just One Time (6)]

_Holy inferiority complex, Maiko! I got three chapters out today! I must not suck so much after all… at least, not on weekdays! ;)_

Sasuke escapes as soon as he gets the chance, nearly mortified between the odd looks Sakura was shooting him and the way Naruto would sidle a few inches in the opposite direction whenever he got near. Of course, it didn't help when he and the blonde were told to spar, and the moment he touched Naruto's arm, the boy screamed about being too young to be molested. And the look on Kakashi's face afterward….

_I swear to the sneaky ninja weather god, Maiko…. You're going down._

Sasuke moves through the house and sinks onto his bed, laying back with his hands linked behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, pondering just how to get her back. He bolts up straight in the bed as a plan sinks in, a deep, uncharacteristic smirk sliding onto his face, a predatory glint in his eyes.

_Oh yes… that'll do._

*** The next day ***

Maiko walks through the town on her day off, wearing a white flowing sundress to her knees, a white headband pushing her hair back, the curls wildly cascading down her back. Matching white sandal flats adorn her feet, a scoop of vanilla ice cream on a cone in her hand. She laps up the melting treat contentedly, pausing in her tracks when she sees Sasuke in front of her with an almost… pleasant… expression.

"Hello, Maiko." Maiko watches him almost suspiciously but speaks just as pleasantly.

"Hello, Sasuke. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually, I have a favor to ask you."

"Oh?" Maiko's eyebrows raise slightly in curiosity. Sasuke's voice hits her ears soon after, containing all the casual feel as asking about the weather.

"Maiko, will you flash me?" Maiko's eyes shoot wide open, spluttering slightly and choking on her swallow of ice cream.

"W-what?" Disbelief rages on her face, utterly shocked by the request.

"I asked if you will flash me," Sasuke states calmly once more. An unintelligible noise resonates from her throat before her voice returns.

"NO, I will not _flash_ you!" Her tone of voice clearly asks him if he's lost his mind.

"Oh, come on, Maiko," he says, voice maintaining its pleasant tone, "it's just one time."

Maiko glares at him, free hand clenching tightly shut, speaking sarcastically but in a slightly cheery tone. "Oh, Sasuke, hold still a moment while I flash my bare breasts at you!"

A sudden voice from behind her sends a lead weight into her gut. "Oh by all means, don't stop on our account."

She whirls around and pales slightly before feeling her face begin to heat, struggling to hold back the blush as she sees Jiraiya and Kakashi standing behind her. She stares in shock before narrowing her eyes and spinning around to face the youngest male with a glare. "How _dare_ you?"

Sasuke shrugs the least bit as the two disappointed men pass by him, continuing their discussion over the latest plot in Icha Icha Paradise. Maiko takes an angry lick from her cone as he speaks. "Well, it was worth a try."

He smirks the least bit as he turns, voice as casual as ever. "By the way, you've got a bit of white cream on your lip. Make sure you lick it all off."

Maiko scrunches her eyes shut, gritting her teeth, slamming the rest of the cone into the trash as she spins around angrily and storms off, wiping the melted ice cream from the corner of her mouth, yelling behind her. "You _suck_, Sasuke!"

Sasuke calls back after her with a pleasant air. "Apparently not as much as you do, Maiko."

Maiko huffs angrily as she rounds the corner and mutters under her breath, "… and maybe I'd show you if you asked 'pretty please'."

_You're so dead, Sasuke…. I know just how I'm going to get my revenge. You want to see my boobs so badly, then it's my boobs you're going to get._


	8. Flashing Sasuke

[Flush Fanatics: Flashing Sasuke (7)]

_Here's the seventh! I have two more chapters and an epilogue planned out. :D I love you, Maiko! 3_

Maiko storms through the streets, heading straight for Kiba's, knowing it's the only way she can get what she needs, though still thoroughly pissed that Sasuke got her…. She won't admit he got her good, but…. She fumes and mentally rants as she marches nearer, finally banging on the Inuzuka's door. Kiba peeks his head out and grins.

"Maiko! Come to go on a date?" His smile fades as a scary smirk crosses her face.

"Kiba, I have a little… job… for you…."

*** The next day ***

Sasuke walks through the streets, glancing around occasionally, something telling him that Maiko's going to jump out at him any time with a substance to coat him and feathers to stick to him, presumably to make him match his hair.

… _My hair does NOT look like a chicken's ass!_ He thinks crossly, though somehow still stoic on the outside. Inner Sasuke agrees. _That's right! … It looks like a duck's ass._

"…" Sasuke thumps inner Sasuke, making him go emo again, sending him to the corner. He pauses and turns at hearing rapid footsteps, vaguely surprised to see Kiba rushing toward him.

"S-Sasuke!" Kiba pants, skidding to a stop in front of him.

"… Hn?" Sasuke waits for him to catch his breath. Kiba finally straightens.

"Sasuke, you have to come quick!" A wild grin crosses his face. "Maiko said she wants to show you her boobies!"

Sasuke stands there staring at him for a moment, stunned. _There's no way… she actually took me seriously?_

Kiba grins and points. "She's in the park. Something about wanting a pretty, memorable place to expose them to you."

He watches as Kiba walks off, waving behind him. Sasuke shakes his head slightly but can't help himself, turning toward the park and walking in that direction. Soon enough he happens upon the park, glancing around for the scarlet-curled beauty.

"Sasuke-kun!" He turns around at hearing his name, seeing Maiko waving at him from across the clearing. "Over here, hurry!"

"… What's this about, Maiko?"

"Didn't Kiba tell you?" Maiko smiles. "I've decided to show you my boobs!"

"… He told me that, but I didn't believe him."

"Oh, too bad. But guess what! I named them, too!" Sasuke quirks a brow.

"You… named them." Maiko nods cheerfully.

"Yeah, and I can't wait for you to see them!" Sasuke reaches her, standing in front of her, semi-expectantly. "Ready?"

Sasuke nods a little, watching her turn the other way. He glances behind himself before back at Maiko, letting out a startled noise and backing away as he sees two birds with blue feet shoved in his face. Maiko smiles brightly. The one in her right arm nips at his nose while the other pulls his hair.

"These are my booby birds! The right one's Nip, and I call the left one Pull!" She holds them out proudly. "Aren't they the most perfect boobs you've ever seen?"

Sasuke stares at her with an odd expression, mentally pimp slapping himself for the mental image of those things cuddling in her bra. He stands there for a long moment, staring at the birds, then finally turns to walk away.

Maiko smiles after him before calling, "Sasuke, wait! Don't you want to pet my boobs?"


	9. Touch My Nuts

[Flush Fanatics: Touch My Nuts (8)]

_The eighth chapter has arrived! I'm almost done, then I can work on World of Tobi and the five-shot I owe WZo. ^ ^_

Sasuke arrives back home, completely mortified. He slowly shuts the door and leans against it, wanting nothing more than a good facepalm… and brainwash, for that matter.

_Damn sneaky ninja weather god… what was I thinking? That she'd actually lift her shirt and flash me? And… I _wanted_ her to? No! I didn't want her to! I was… just going to see if she was serious, that's all!_

Inner Sasuke mutters slyly that he's pretty sure Sasuke's lying to himself.

"…" Sasuke pimp slaps inner Sasuke.

_No… I just need a good way to get back at her… something personal… something she won't ever see coming…._

He gets a rather wicked gleam in his eye as an idea begins to take root.

_And the best part is… it won't take much preparation at all._

*** The next day ***

Maiko walks down the street, rather pleased with herself. She's humming under her breath, more than a little ecstatic at having once again made Sasuke look like a fool.

_Of course, it doesn't take much… just a promise of boobies and a pair of birds._ Inner Maiko laughs maniacally.

She continues on down the street, feeling like she wants to skip, but she refrains since she's already getting odd looks because of the odd grin on her face. She inwardly dares him to do her one better and pauses in her tracks in surprise when she sees him racing toward her.

"Maiko! Thank the sneaky ninja weather god! THERE you are!" Sasuke is actually rushing toward her. People stop what they're doing to stare for a moment since the one and only too-cool-for-you Uchiha SASUKE is actually RUNNING toward Maiko. He skids to a stop in front of her.

"Um… did you need something, Sasuke-kun?" Maiko asks unsurely.

"Yes!" Sasuke pants for a moment before straightening up. "Something's wrong with my nuts!"

An odd look crosses Maiko's face, though she manages to hold off the light flush threatening her features. "Your… sorry, your _what_ now?"

"My nuts, woman! Something's wrong with my nuts! Are you deaf?" Sasuke asks, though none too softly.

"Um, Sasuke… maybe you'd rather discuss this in private?" She mentally facepalms at the unintended pun.

"What? No, it's fine. I don't care," he continues. "It's just about my nuts after all."

Maiko's look gains a slightly nervous quality, especially as he begins reaching toward his pants. "Um, Sasuke-kun…."

Sasuke reaches into his shorts, hand soon held out in front of him, revealing a pair of fractured ornamental acorns from his pocket. "Maiko, I need you to grab my nuts and fix them."

Maiko's eyes shoot open before she turns and dashes in the other direction, fighting the color threatening to take over her cheeks. Sasuke watches her retreating back.

"Maiko, wait!" he calls out after her. "I need your healing touch on my nuts!"


End file.
